Fight Fire with Fire
by touch-of-insanity
Summary: So both Gabriella and Sharpay wanted the role of Minnie in East High’s school production. Gabriella got it. Now, IT’S WAR! If you thought the battle for lead was bad before, you haven't seen a thing coming. Its the Ice Princess versus Freaky Genius Girl.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! My very first fanfic so I hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I don't (Unfortunalty) own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**Please note I love both Gabriella and Sharpay, I wished for them to be bestest of friends, I just thought it would be fun to make a war fanfic between them :)**

**Right on with the story!**

So both Gabriella and Sharpay wanted the role of Minnie in East High's school production. Gabriella got it. Now, IT'S WAR! If you thought the battle for lead was bad before, you haven't seen a thing coming. Its the Ice Princess versus Freaky Genius Girl. Who will get the role? Who will get the attention? And who will win the war of the Century?


	2. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her voice, then proceeded to flutter herself like crazy. "**They** got the parts!"

":Ryan stood beside her. "Cast List. Minnie, Gabriella Montez. Arnold, Troy Bolton. He read, before going pale. "Sharpay and Ryan Evans. _Un-der-stud-ies._"

"We're backups!" Sharpay screamed. A bunch of East high students laughed as they passed the flustered Sharpay. "This is not happening. This is not happening."

At that moment, the main doors opened to a cheer. In rolled Troy Bolton, arm around Gabriella. Surrounding them was the basketball team and fans.

"Isn't today the best?" Smiled Gabriella.

"I know! The championship trophy for me, the academic trophy for you, and the leads in the play!" Said Troy.

"What team?" Yelled Chad

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!" This chant continued on down the hallway.

"Ryan, we must save our musical." Sharpay declared.

"But they have the parts already." Ryan said.

"Yes, but what if they cant do it."

"Well that wouldn't work because no-one would be able to do the musical."

"We'd do the musical Ryan!" Sharpay had to worry about her brother sometimes.

A smile of understanding came across Ryan's face. "I'm proud to call you my sis." He said.

"I know." Sharpay smirked, before walking away.


	3. Chapter 2

Gabriella smiled at Chad and Taylor, who were dancing away at the after-party for the Wildcats. Gabriella leant her head against Troy.

"You were awesome today." Whispered Troy. Gabriella giggled.

"You weren't half-bad. Can you believe Sharpay and Ryan are our under studies?"

"What's bad about that?" asked Troy.

"They'll ruin the show. Sharpay will try anything to get the lead, and if she cant, she'll steal all the attention on stage." Gabriella explained.

"I thought you wouldn't want all the attention." Troy looked confused.

"I don't. But i don't want her getting it all either."

"What are you saying Gabriella?"

"Troy, we must save our musical!"

"But how?"

"We have to stop them doing their parts."

"How?"

"I've got a few ideas..." Gabriella chuckled, and continued dancing.


	4. Chapter 3

Sharpay had been planning her attack all weekend. It was more attention than Gabriella deserved, but all well. She carefully tied the pink ribbon around the box, making it perfect like herself.

At school Sharpay gave the smaller of two boxes to Ms Darbus, the Drama and home room teacher, who was in charge of the musical. She also handed her a small gift.

"Just something for you, to show our gratitude." Smiled Sharpay, as Ms Darbus sampled one of the delicate chocolates and opened the gift. It was a bright, colourful beaded necklace, exactly what Ms Darbus loved to wear.

"Thank you Sharpay and Ryan!" said Ms Darbus. By now the whole home room class was in.

"And we can't forget about our star!" Said Sharpay, handing Gabriella a large box of fudge.

"How very kind of you, Sharpay!" exclaimed Ms Darbus.

"Thank you." Gabriella said quietly. "I don't have anything for you." She paused, and her cheeks burned. "Or Ms Darbus."

"Well Gabriella, maybe next time you will show your appreciation for being cast such a wonderful role." Sharpay smirked, before sitting down, her sparkley jeans catching in the light. She turned back to Gabriella.

"Well don't just sit there, try a piece!" Sharpay exclaimed, before clapping her hands and winking at Ryan. Sharpay had just given Gabriella fudge. But this particular fudge was the most cream-laden, sugar-filled, fattening fudge ever. Sharpay had stayed away from anything like that so she could stay thin. She had to be thin to become an actress one day.

Sharpay watched as Gabriella gently brought a piece to her lips, before offering it around. Sharpay smirked and focused on Ms Darbus.


	5. Chapter 4

Gabriella ate another piece of fudge. God, had she really just eaten the whole entire box! It was sooooo nice. But she knew better. Sharpay was just out to get her. Gabriella binned the box and went to her locker. Appearing to take her time, she waited till the hallway was empty before removing a huge tube of gap filler Troy had helped her 'borrow' from the janitor's closet. Walking swiftly and quietly, she came to Sharpay's locker. Like it was hard to find, being hot pink with a giant gold star on the door declaring to the world that this locker was Sharpay Evans. Now Gabriella just had to work out the combination.

"Now if i was ditzy, into myself too much, and had an excessively large nose, what would be my combination code?" Gabriella thought. "I'm number one. I wonder..." Gabriella entered in 1-1-1-1. She heard the click. "Bingo."

Opening up the locker, she saw a mirror. "Ice princess does it again." Gabriella pulled out a permanent marker, and started to write and draw. She then looked at the main part of the locker, and saw all the clothes hanging in there. In particular Gabriella saw a sparkely white cardigan which she had been eyeing up since forever. Gabriella quickly stuff it into her bag, and then took out a pair of scissors, and proceeded to cut every item to shreds.

Next she pulled out a brown manila folder. It looked boring enough, but in fact this folder held the results for tomorrow's mathematics quiz. Troy had gotten it for her out of the staff room. He could access in there very easily, considering his father was the coach of the basketball team. Gabriella carefully placed this in a place it would be seen by the public.

Finally, Gabriella placed gap filler all around the edges of the locker and the locker door. Carefully placing the tube inside the locker, she shut the door close. Giggling, she went to join Troy in the library.


	6. Chapter 5

Sharpay was in the cafeteria with Ryan, perfecting the writing on the card. Ryan's handwriting was very boring, and typical, where as Sharpay's was as unique and fabulous as her.

Ryan set down the pen and read the card.

"_To my darling Gabriella,_

_Seeing you yesterday, _

_on stage, _

_dancing, _

_singing, _

_beautiful_

_Made me realise my true feelings_

_I love you._

_Your Secret Admirer."_

"Perfect." Said Sharpay, attaching it to a box of chocolates. Again, high fattening. Ryan then scooted off with it and gave it to a kid named Max. He was know to be the school's cheetah, sprinting everywhere, hidden, unseen. His locker happened to be next to Gabriella, and he could slip in the present without being seen.

Sharpay sighed and sat back, playing with one of her pig tails. Suddenly a cheer erupted from below the balcony the drama club sat on. Sharpay looked down below to see the other students cheering as Troy entered. Sharpay gave him evil eyes. She then saw Gabriella. Earlier that year Gabriella had dumped her lunch of nachos all over Sharpay and her gorgeous new coat. Now she planned to get even.

Gabriella had to walk right under her to get the the table where the nerds where sitting. Sharpay turned around and went over to Ian, a stage hand, and smiled.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked sweetly, taking the gross meat casserole that was the cafeteria special. Ian just hung his mouth open. Of course Sharpay never mingled with such low lives.

Balancing the meal carefully on the edge, Sharpay stared at the approaching Gabriella.

"3..." She whispered. Gabriella started walking to the table.

"2..." Gabriella was almost under her.

"1..." Perfect alignment.

"Opps!" Cried Sharpay as the let the lunch slip.

SMACK.


	7. Chapter 6

Ever had a gravy-meat casserole dumped onto your head? Its not particually pleasant.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed. Looking up, she saw the smirking Sharpay descending the stairs.

"I am so sorry!" She said, with a slight hint of fakeness. The biology teacher, Mr Keaton, came running over.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. They weren't real tears though. "She just dumped her lunch on me!" Gabriella cried. "On purpose!"

"Why would I do that?" Sharpay cried. "I'm not you."

The cheerleaders all went "Oooo." They loved a good cat-fight. It definatly looked as if it was heading that way. If looks could killed, Sharpay and Gabriella would have both died a horirble death.

Mr Keaton stepped in. "Now look. Ms Evans said it was an accident. Ms Montez, it would do you good to forgive her." Gabriella just stormed off, Taylor in tow. She swore she heard Sharpay laughing.

"Why would she do something like this?" Taylor asked, helping Gabriella clean herself off in the girls bathroom.

"She's jealous." Gabriella washed her hair under the tap. "Great, now I'm going to smell like a hamburger all day."

"I've got a spare shirt in my locker. Its nothing special, but its clean."

"Thanks Taylor." Gabriella sighed. "At least it missed my jeans." She pulled off her tops, and proceeded to dry her hair under the hand dryer. Taylor ran off, returning with a basic green t-shirt. It really was plain. Remembering the cardigan, Gabriella pulled it out of her bag and put it on. God it felt nice! Wondeful, soft cashmere just covered her from head to waist. And the sparkles were fantastic. Sharpay did have a slightly good taste in some clothing items.

"Wow." Said Taylor, rubbing the cardigan. "You know, Sharpay has something ver similar to this..."

"Oh." Said Gabriella, fixing her hair, and walking out of the bathroom with Taylor in tow.


	8. Chapter 7

In the hallway Sharpay was walking with Ryan to her locker.

"OMG did you see her face!" Sharpay laughed. "Who said revenge isn't sweet?"

"I wouldn't know." Ryan said. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and entered in the locker combination. It didn't work. She tried again. It still didn't open. She tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She tried again. Finally she kicked the door in frustration.

"I'll get the janitor." Said Ryan, racing off. Mr Sims, the janitor, arrived, took one look, and sighed. "Gap filler." he said. "Went missing this morning. I'll be right back." He left, leaving Ryan and Sharpay standing next to the locker.

"Who would do something like this to you." Asked Ryan.

"I can think of one girl..." Sharpay muttered.

Mr Sims returned with a tube of weird gel and Mr Matsui, the principle. He applied it over the door edges, and there was a sizzling, then the door popped off.

"Finally." Sharpay muttered, and looked at her mirror.

"AHHHH!" Sharpay screamed. Her beautiful mirror was scribbled over. When she looked at her face, she had a moustache, bad eyebrows, a hairy nose, bad teeth, and frizzy hair.

The dissolving gel had ruined all the beautiful flowers surrounding the mirror. Shocked, she turned to the main compartment of her locker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG OMG OMG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed.

"Calm down Ms Evans." Said Principle Matsui, looking in. Sharpay pulled out her spare clothing. It had been cut to shreds. She started to cry.

"Um, Ms Evans?" Principle Matsui reached in and pulled out a tube of Gap Filler and a brown folder.

"What!?" Sharpay spun around.

"I need to discuss with you why you have the missing tube of gap filler and the stolen results to tommorrow's mathematic quiz."

"I didn't do it!" Sharpay cried, only to hear giggling. She spun around to see a large audience had gathered. Including Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella. In a white cardigan. That looked like hers. THAT WAS HERS!

"She did it!" Sharpay cried, pointing to Gabriella. "That's my cardigan!"

"No it's not." Gabriella said. "God, your so desperate for attention, you glued your own locker. Sad!" Gabriella said, laughing.

"I didn't! I swear! She framed me!" Sharpay screamed. "I'll prove it." Sharpay stormed over to where Gabriella was standing, and yanked her hair up a bit to roughly. Sharpay then pulled down the collar of the cardigan.

"See?" She said. Sure enough, there was Sharpay's name in bright pink. Gabriella gasped. As did most of the crowd.

"Well, Ms Montez!" Said the principle. "If you would come with me."

"It wasn't enough for you to take my lead role! You had to disrupt my school, take my clothing, destroy my property, and basically ruin my life!" Sharpay screamed. "It just doesn't seem right." Sharpay stormed away, Ryan in tow.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews! Glad you like it! Sorry for the delay I lost my draft (never agood thing to do!) hope you enjoy the next chapter and keep on reviewing!**_

Gabriella sat with her head down in the principle's office, feeling the cold where the warm cardigan had been. Mr Matsui had made her take it off.

"Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella jumped at the sound of her mother. "What were you thinking?" Gabriella stared at the floor. She'd never been in trouble before.

Mr Matsui called in Gabriella and her mother. They took tier seats. The office was full of basketball memorabilia. Gabriella smilied at the picture of Troy, shooting a hoop. Mr Matsui cleared his throat and Gabriella sat up. Inside the office was also Sharpay, whose mascara was running everywhere, and Ms Darbus.

"Sharpay, Ms Darbus, thank you." They stood up and left, Sharpay giving Gabriella the evil eye.

"Well Ms Montez, lets see." Said Mr Matsui. "Where do I begin?" Gabriella looked at the floor. "Well, we'll have to replace Sharpay's locker and lock. You've defaced her mirror, ruined 6 designer coats and two designer tops, stolen property from both Ms Evans and Mr Sims, not to mention the mathematic quiz, which we will have to rewrite now. Do you understand what you've done?" Gabriella hung her head.

"Now I've been speaking with Ms Evans' father," continued Mr Matsui, "He has agreed, luckily, not to press wilful damage charges. However, the total alone for Sharpay's coats and tops is $2,600. The locker will cost $200 to repair and replace. And I cannot even begin to account for the time it'll take the teachers to rewrite the quiz. Now Mr Evans has agreed that you shall not pay for the clothes. He can afford to replace the clothes." Gabriella heard her mother sigh. They just did not have that kind of money.

"However," Mr Matsui continued, "You will still have to face the consequences of your actions. I cannot let the go unpunished." Gabriella looked up.

"What are they?" She asked.

"Number one. You will stay behind after school every day for the next term and help Mr Sims clean." Her mum nodded.

"Number two. You will also spend every lunch time in detention for the next term."

"Every lunch time?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." Said the principle. "Third, I expect letters of apology to Sharpay, Mr Sims, and the mathematics department for what you have done." Gabriella nodded.

"Seems fair." She thought. "Except for the Sharpay one."

"Also you are grounded for the next year." Added her mother. "And I am going to deduct your pocket money until I have $2500 to make you understand what you have done."

"But Mum, that'll take a year!" Gabriella protested.

"Too bad." Gabriella was about to comment back, when their was a knock on the door.

"Ah yes, Ms Darbus, come in." Mr Matsui said. The door opened and in came Ms Darbus.

"Montez, I am highly disappointed with you." She said. "I was going to give your role to Sharpay. But that wouldn't be fair to Bolton. Lord knows why I care about Bolton. So you still have your part, but I swear on my beautiful chapel of the arts, if you do anything else, your out!" Gabriella nodded. "Yes-Ms-Darbus-I'm-sorry-so-sorry-never-again!" Gabriella really did not want to lose her part. And to Sharpay of all people!

"Good." Said Mr Matsui. "Now get to class."


	10. Chapter 9

Sharpay had had a good night. her father had let her buy new outfits, her second favourite thing to do. That morning, Sharpay came to class wearing a pink floral dress, with a cute little sparkly white jacket over top. She wore a sparkly white hat in her blond floaty hair. Ryan matched her in white pants, pink striped shirt and pink hat. They confidently walked into home room.

"So," Said Sharpay, opening a compact mirror. "We have almost eliminated Gabriella." She twisted her mirror to see Gabriella staring at her back with evil eyes. Sharpay snapped the mirror shut, just as Ms Darbus entered the room.

"Gooooooood morning!" She sang. She stared at Chad. "Mr Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a soccer field. Ball away!" She sat on her 'throne' and marked attendance. "Montez, up here." Gabriella creeped up quietly, had a quick word, and creeped back. Ms Darbus stood up again.

"A quick announcement. Today's mathematics quiz has been postponed due to an...unforseen incident." The class cheered.. As the bell rang, Gabriella handed a piece of paper to Ms Darbus. to which Ms Darbus signalled Sharpay to come and see her.

"This is for you." She said, handing Sharpay a letter.

It read-

_Sharpay,_

_I'm sorry about your clothing and locker._

_I hope we can be friends._

_Gabriella._

Sharpay looked up from the rushed, messy note, and put on a smile for Ms Darbus.

"How sweet." Sharpay said fakely.

"Is there anything going on between you two that I should know about Sharpay?" ask Ms Darbus.

"No, not that I'm aware about." Sharpay said innocently.

"Ok then. Get to class." Ms Darbus said. Sharpay walked out and met Ryan outside.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sharpay said, dumping the letter in the bin.


	11. Chapter 10

Gabriella sat in her detention room doing her homework. It was actually useful having this time to do homework, considering after school she had rehearsals and cleaning. Sighing, she pulled a box out of her bag. It had arrived this morning in her locker, like usual. She read the note.

_What you did was brave_

_I still love you._

_Maybe one day I'll be brave_

_And finally reveal myself_

_xxx_

_ Your secret admirer._

Gabriella sat back and sighed, She didn't know who it was, but she hoped that it was Troy. She really did like him. She had tried to hint to him that she like him, but so far there had been no response. No one knew who was dropping off the cards and chocolates.

Popping the last chocolate into her mouth, she pulled out her lunch. The salad looked rather boring after the delicious chocolates. Instead she ate a cookie and a packet of crisps. "Um, sir." asked Gabriella, waking the sleeping teacher.

"Hmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Can you accompany me to the cafeteria.I wont talk to anyone." Gabriella was allowed to leave to go to the bathroom or cafeteria for food, on the condition she didn't talk to anyone.

"All right." He said yawning.

They slowly walked into the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking while Gabriella went to the lunch ladies and got nachos and a piece of pizza. Troy tried to talk to Gabriella, but the reacher pushed him away. Just as Gabriella received her food, she saw Sharpay working her way through the crowd.

"What are you doing here Montez?" she asked snottily.

"Ms Evans, please." Said the teacher lazily. Sharpay saw her food choice.

"Nice lunch." Sharpay walked away.

Gabriella walked back to the detention room, looking at the fattening food. "All well. " She thought, and ate it down. It made a warm, comforting feeling inside her belly. Sighing, she undid the top button of her jeans. She'd never needed to do that before. "All well, maybe I'm growing." she thought. Suddenly the bell rang and Gabriella headed to class.


	12. Chapter 11

After school Sharpay headed down to the hall, Ryan in tow. Max had delivered more fattening chocolates to Gabriella, like every other day of the week. Today's note however, had been a bit different.

_Gabby,_

_I've shown my love for you for weeks._

_I need to know how you feel._

_Today I will be at practise._

_At 3:45, I will be on stage talking to Ryan Evans._

_Come on stage,_

_tell me you love me too._

_Please._

_**T.B.**_

Sharpay had watched and smilied as Gabriella gushed with Taylor that it had to be Troy Bolton. Who else in the school had those initials? Sharpay had been blessed too as Troy had chosen that moment to walk past Gabriella, call her Gabby, ask her if she was coming to the rehearsal, and tell her he loved the top she was wearing.

"How is this going to work again?" Asked Ryan, after writing the note. Sharpay sighed.

"Well first today is dress rehearsal. Due to Montez's growing tummy, and some _adjustments _ made to her costume, its going to be pointed out she's fat, which should embaress her to the next century. Then, as you talk to Bolton on stage, she'll proclaim her love for him. But Troy's gay, so that'll mean she'll be so embaressed she'll drop out of the play. Troy will get so much trouble from 'confessing' that'll he'll be shunned everywhere. Hence you and I come to the rescue with Darbus play, and become the stars we always were. Montez and Bolton gone, no links to us." Sharpay smilied. She was smart. Gabriella had out-rightly attacked her. Sharpay was sneaky and therefore, couldn't be linked back. Perfect.

"Umm, one problem." Said Ryan. Sharpay spun on her heels. "How do you know Troy's gay?"

"Easy." Sharpay smilied. "He rejected me. He's gotta be gay."

"I'm proud to call you my sister." Ryan smilied.

"I know." Sharpay smilied.

Sharpay smilied thinking of the lunch time conversation. Yes, she was smart. And pretty. And slim. Unlike Gabriella. Over the last few weeks, Gabriella really had been taking comfort in food. She had been putting on a few, but it was unseen to the untrained eye. Sharpay could see through Gabriella's baggy clothes.

Reaching the hall, Sharpay proudly walked onto stage. She hadn't eaten all day, especially for this. Standing next to Gabriella, a difference could be seen. Gabriella was slouching, standing in a baggy sweatshirt and track pants. Sharpay however, was looking perfect in a pink wrap around top, white mini skirt, silver heels, and a silver flower in her hair. Each girl was given their costume, and return dressed, looking semi decent. Some girls needed to learn how to dress themselves! Sharpay sighed and stood, looking perfect in her green dress. While green wasn't her colour, she had made it suit her, by taking it to a tailor and adjusting it. Ms Darbus walked around the girls.

"Melissa, that top has to go... Ugh, longer! We are not show girls here, Kirsty!... Haliey, ummm, lose it all... Why Sharpay, the looks lovely!" Ms Darbus stopped at her. Sharpay pretended to be modest. "I love the accessories. Ladies, learn from this amazing example of art! Sharpay has done her own work and gotten her own jewellery and shoes to match." Indeed, Sharpay was wearing her favourite silver heels, and silver jewellery. The tailor had added green sparkles to the dress, and Sharpay had matched it in her eye shadow, green and glittery. Her hair was up in a modest twist, with glittery green sticks decorating it in an oriental sense. While Sharpay didn't like green, she knew she looked hot.

"Oh...dear...god!" Ms Darbus gasped. She had reached Gabriella. "Montez! What happened." Indeed, Gabriella looked like she had been in a war. She wore a fluro blue full body suit. The blue outfit was popping at every seam, and Gabriella didn't have a lot on underneath. Sharpay had added a terribly tacky feather boa to the blue outfit.

"She looks like a smurf." Sharpay couldn't help blurt out. Ms Darbus adjusted her glasses. "Sophie, what happened here!" Ms Darbus called the costume designer.

"I...I dunno. The measurements were all correct..." Sophie looked nervous. She was under secret oath by Sharpay. Sharpay had changed the measurements, and Sophie had let her do it out of fear. Just how Sharpay liked it.

"I guess Gabriella has put on a bit of weight." Said Sharpay, walking up to her. "Maybe we'll have to get her a new outfit. Oh, but we don't have any more of that expensive blue material. We'll I'm sure we can find something for you."

"Uh..." Gabriella stood still. If she moved, the costume would break.

"No she is right Ms Montez." Said Ms Darbus. "You have put on weight. That won't do. Go put on your own clothes, and Sophie will have to whip something up for you. What material do we have left?"

"Just some tacky brown scenery stuff." Sophie held up the ugly material. Ms Darbus shivered.

"It'll have to do." Ms Darbus threw her scarf over her shoulder and walked off. Gabriella looked like she was about to cry. She slowly walked off, holding the ever- ripping costume. Suddenly Ryan came brezzing past, holding a hook in his right hand. It caught on the costume.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP.

Gabriella turned redder than a betroot and went running off, to a chorus of laughing and hoots.

"Sorry!" Ryan called after her. He came up to Sharpay.

"Ryan, that was brilliant!" Sharpay whispered.

"Your not the only one with brains." He smilied.

"Well, now I'm proud to call you my brother."


	13. Chapter 12

Gabriella sat crying in her dressing room, Taylor at her side.

"I've just embrassed myself into the next century!" Gabriella cried.

"Well focus on the good." Said Taylor. Gabriella sat up.

"What good?" She asked.

"Ummm, well Troy has seen your tiny behind, so now he's sure to think your hot." Gabriella just balled out more tears. "Too soon for jokes?" Taylor questioned. "Oh I know! Troy Bolton loves you and he's going to tell the world in 12 minutes!"

Gabriella sat up and smilied. Yes! The card! The initials! She wiped away her tears.

"And you know this will totally destroy Sharpay." Taylor played with Gabriella's hair.

"Huh?" Gabriella quizzed.

"Everyone knows she's had a crush on Troy since forever. She's probably trying to steal out your part just to be with him." Taylor clipped back part of Gabriella's hair. "There. You look so pretty."

Gabriella smilied. Lip gloss always made a girl feel better. And those chocolates! She popped one into her mouth.

"Um, Gabriella." Taylor asked quizzically.

"Yeah."

"Um, I'm not being mean here, but you know you have put on a bit of weight right?"

"Taylor, I thought you were my friend!"

"What I mean is, those chocolates..."

"Are from Troy."

"...and are 99.8 fat." Gabriella stopped eating and looked at the fat content. Indeed it was huge.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella spit out her chocolate. "I've been eating a box of these a day! No wonder..."

"No wonder what?" Taylor asked. Gabriella blushed.

"No wonder my pants don't fit any more." She hanged her head down low.

"You've had a terrible couple of weeks. Everyone expected you to take comfort in food." Taylor looked at her watched. "3 minutes! Let's go." Together they walked out. Gabriella walked onto stage, with a loud group of cheers and hoots, mainly from the guys. Ms Darbus kicked them out.

Gabriella looked on stage for Ryan. Sure enough, he was there centre stage. And next to him was..._Troy Bolton!_

Taylor gave her the thumbs up, and Gabriella walked up to him. She over heard him explaining some rules of basketball to Ryan.

"...and that's how you score a 3 pointer." Troy explained.

"Oh..." said Ryan, but you could tell he didn't understand. "Oh hi Gabriella."

"Hi" Gabriella said nervously. Ryan waved and walked away.

"Hey Gabby." Said Troy. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 3:45.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said. For some reason the whole hall was quiet. "Its now or never." She thought.

"I...I love you too." She said quietly.

"Pardon?" Troy leant in.

"I love you too." Gabriella said more clearly.

"Um, where did this come from?" Asked Troy.

"Didn't you send me the chocolates?" Asked Gabriella. She saw Sharpay approaching.

"What chocolates?" Troy asked.

"Well does it matter?" Sharpay said. "Gabriella Montez has just declared her love for Troy Bolton. Don't you want to go out with her?"

"I...I can't." Said Troy. Gabriella felt a tear run down her eye.

"Why not?" Asked the ever annoying Sharpay. "She's smart, she's pretty, and you've already seen her body, what else does a guy need?" God why couldn't she be quiet? The whole audience was hearing this little speech.

"Because...because I'm gay." Troy said quietly. However it seemed to boom within the school. Gabriella suddenly noticed the microphone that was in Troy's hand.

"Troy, the microphone..." Gabriella said. Troy went bright red and Sharpay walked away.

"Well Ms Montez," Ms Darbus said, re-adjusting her glasses. "I don't know what was going on with you, but such a public display..." She was interrupted by a slamming. The hall doors opened and in stormed the basketball team and cheerleaders.

"What is wrong with you Troy!" Chad screamed. "No, you couldn't just hide it like everyone else. You had to announce it over the principle's announcement system! The whole school heard you! They are going nuts!" Troy just hung his head low, as did Gabriella. Oh god, what had she done.

"That's it!" Ms Darbus said. "Montez, I gave you a fair warning, but you've created a storm! OUT! My chapel of the arts will not be turned into a place of mockery."

"No!" Gabriella cried.

"Out. You too Bolton. I'm appalled at how you two can ruin my show. I knew I should of cast Sharpay and Ryan." Ms Darbus re-adjusted her shawl and turned around. Troy and Gabriella slowly walked out of the hall to face the stares of their fellow students.


	14. Chapter 13

Sharpay took her final bow on stage. Yes the show had gone perfectly. After Gabriella and Troy where kicked out, they did everything they could to get back into the show, but Ms Darbus wouldn't have it. Instead, she cast Sharpay and Ryan into the leads. Of course, Sharpay had paid to have a another costume made for the lead. She wouldn't have that tacky blue costume. It had all gone perfectly and all the plan.

Sharpay took the bouquet of roses and bowed once more, before the curtain was shut. It had all gone perfectly.

The next morning Sharpay and Ryan turned up to home room, Ryan with a bouquet of flowers, Sharpay with a new shawl for Ms Darbus. They gave her their thank you presents and took their seats. End of term had come so fast! The show was over, and the school was getting back into routine. The only big change was that Troy was now shunned wherever he went. The school found it hard enough to accept he wanted to do musicals, the change in his sexuality was never going to be accepted. Gabriella was laughed at and mocked when she went in the hall. She had reclused into her 'freaky genius girl' role once again.

Ms Darbus cleared her throat. "Right. Welcome to the last day of term. It does not mean that you can use your cell phones! I still expect perfect behaviour." She looked at her paper. "Right new activities to come up in the next term..." She rattled off some sport activities, and a nerd class. Suddenly she paused. "And finally, we will begin auditions for our new spring musical. Music sheets can be collected off me for rehearsal purposes over the holidays..."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. Gabriella stared back. Ryan looked at Troy, who stared back at him. Yes, the war had begun once again!

P.S. Want to know what T.B did stand for? The best of course. Who else would of thought of such great ideas :)

_**Hey hope you liked my fan fiction! Yay completed. Please remember to review, I love hearing your comments and thoughts.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**Amie :) a.k.a. touch-of-insanity**_


End file.
